


Still Waiting

by completelyhopeless



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy has somewhere to be every year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> For the request [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/588838.html?thread=82069030#t82069030) for the prompt: _[Captain America, Peggy Carter, she eats dinner alone at the club every year on the anniversary of the day he didn't join her](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/346527.html?thread=61084831#t61084831)_
> 
> I've never written for Peggy before, but some lines nagged at me and I wrote it.

* * *

People come up to her table, men mostly though there are some others, well-meaning or otherwise, who speak to her. They ask her if she's alone, which should be obvious. They ask her if she's waiting for someone. She is. They ask her who and she says the right partner.

She didn't care that he would not come, could not come. She did not know if it was hope or stubbornness or love that made her do it, if she honoring the memory of a good man taken from everyone too soon, or if she was using Steve to keep others at a distance.

She only knew that she missed him and that she would be here, waiting, honoring, missing for the rest of her life. Every other day of the year, she would move forward, she would carry on with her life, but this day was his. She would drink to him and keep waiting for that right partner.


End file.
